


Say You Won't Let Go

by In_jail_out_soon_dw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_jail_out_soon_dw/pseuds/In_jail_out_soon_dw
Summary: This story will be starting after love eater. so naturally the Lukanette and adrigami are a thing, however,  how is adrienette going to find a way back to each other without the destruction of the whole world? (hint: marichat!!!)basically chat will realize he loves marinette via his jealousy of Luka.There is smut and also the use of foul language.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Make Me Feel Something Else

Another night of patrolling the city of Paris in the dark abyss. The only light that shined came from the street lights. Of course, that could be because he was hopping from one building to another to notice any other light- well until he saw some candles lit up on the roof of a particular familiar bakery. He leaped in on top of the roof ready to make a joke saying "princess, you didn't have to set up all these candles just to grab my attention." but the second he landed his eyes on the girl cradled up with herself, hugging her knees that were up to her chin, clearly weeping, all he could do was sit beside her, put his arm around her shoulders. "Chat?" 

"It's okay, Princess, I'm here." 

* * *

she let go of her knees and fell to his chest and started sobbing. Rivers began flowing out of her. She wanted to stop. She didn't wish to her alter ego's partner seeing how vulnerable she felt right now. She didn't want to have to explain what had happened. Sure he came to visit now and then during patrols, and they had become semi- friends, but it wasn't like she could start sharing her life sob stories with him overnight. At that moment, all she wanted was to have him wrap his arm around her waist and stay by her side. Just staying in his warm, safe, and comforting arms. "Everything will be okay, princess, I'm here." Chat spoke again as he rested his chin above Marinette's head and held her even closer, even tighter. They stayed that way for a while. Even after Marinette had run out of tears. She continued to rest her head of Chat's chest as he held her by the waist with one arm and ran his fingers through her hair with the other arm. 

He finally broke the silence "Do you want to talk about it now?" 

Well shit. Marinette thought. This was the only thing I wanted. Like, what am I going to say? Yes, I, secretly ladybug, is crying on her rooftop because of boys. Ugh, Marinette you've been quiet for too long say something you're scaring him. 

"I'm fine. This was kind of stupid. I don't know what came over me." She finally says after pulling away but still not looking at Chat in the eye. 

"Well, it couldn't have been stupid if it can cause you to be this upset; if it bothers you, then its not stupid to you. It's important. And I'm here to listen. If you want- I won't force you." Says the blond cat. 

Marinette looked up and forced a faded smile. "It's a long story, kitty." 

"I have all the time in the world for you, princess." 

She smiled a little less forcefully this time and looked back on the ground "it's about my boyfriend; well i guess he isn't my boyfriend anymore" Chats ears stiffened up as he straightened his back. 

"Your boyfriend?" Bunch of thoughts started running through his head as she said those words out loud. A boyfriend?? She had a boyfriend? In the two years that I have known her with and without a costume i have failed to acknowledge that one of my good- no great friends was seeing someone? Is that why I'm angry? She had a boyfriend and never told me? What is that slight bit of sadness I feel though? Why do I feel angry and sad? Who is he? He caused her to sob on top of her rooftop in the middle of the fucking night? Marinette was crying because of the shit of a man who didn't know how to treat her like a princess?!?!? He suddenly came to the realization he was zoning out and had to go back if he wanted to find out exactly who this boyfriend was and what he did. 

Marinette sighed and nodded her head. "We've only been together for around three months."

* * *

"You've been with him for three months, and he's already hurting you?!" chat eagerly blurted out and immediately regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth and looked back at the ground. Marinette looked at him puzzled but then said, "I wish he were the one hurting me instead. Maybe this would be easier then." she says.

"huh ?" went Chat.

Marinette chuckled, "I told you it was stupid, kitty." 

"I'm baffled now, so you're going to have to elaborate, princess."

"My boyfriend-ex is an amazing guy. He's romantic, he loves me unconditionally, he notices me for who I am," she smiled, reminding herself of just how much he loved her as she got up and walked to the railing of the balcony. Chat followed despite feeling like he was getting kicked in the guts as hard as possible. Still not being sure why he felt that way. She put her arms on the railing and started talking again. "He tells me I'm his musical note, sincere as a melody." she laughed a little and went on "i'm pretty sure it's his unique way of saying 'I Love You.'" Chat felt uneasy for unknown reasons. Maybe I'm just tired. There have been a lot of akumas. Right now, Marinette was upset, and she needed him. He needed to be a better friend to her right now. That was the only important thing right now. 

Chat looked at her in confusion "if he loves you so much; why are you so sad?"

"Because-" her eyes got all sad again, "I don't think I could ever love him that much." She put her hands on her eyes and started to whimper. "I wish he was the boy that I loved. I Wish he was the boy I wanted all along. I wish I were in love with Luka couffaine!" she screamed as she continued to sob. 

Chat came to her side and once again wrapped his arms around her as she continued to whimper. So she was dating Luka; that made sense. I knew he liked her, but I had no idea his feelings were finally reciprocated. More or less. He loved her, and she couldn't love him. Now she thinks she'll lose someone who loves her this much- no, she's afraid she'll hurt someone who loves her like crazy. It always sucks to lose a friend but to hurt one- Marinette is amazing. She's crying because she doesn't want to hurt her friend. No wonder Luka loves her so much. Marinette spoke again in a whisper voice this time "if only he weren't in my head all the time if only I didn't want Luka to be him...then...then I could want Luka. Love Luka." 

Chat pulled away from a little to face her and ask "he?" Marinette didn't want to tell him more. He was in love with her alter ego, and that part made her feel as if she was now also hurting Chat. Sure he didn't love her in her civilian form but it still seemed wrong- 

* * *

She shrugged and went on, "I didn't want to hurt him, Chat. I really hurt him. I'm horrible." she put her hands on her face again. Chat let her go from behind and faced her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them down from her face. He used his claw to wipe tears away from her eyes. 

"Marinette, you are far from horrible, okay?" Marinette refused to listen to anything else he was about to say. She didn't want to feel better about this. She did a horrible thing and she deserved to feel that way. At least in her mind. "I couldn't be loved by the person I wanted to be loved by, so i dragged someone else through the mud and broke their heart so i could heal mine!" she said, followed by "I'm a complete shit of a human being." 

Chat knew better than to try to repeat anything. So he chose to look at her through with comforting eyes while still holding her hand. Marinette gazed up and saw Chat staring into her eyes, and without thinking, she joined her lips with Chat's. Chat not thinking either started to pull into the kiss for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing. He pulled away suddenly but not aggressively. "You're upset, and going through a breakup, it's okay. I'm sorry I should have pulled away earlier-" 

"Please just make me feel something else." Marinette pleaded knowing that the guilt she'd feel about this the next time she saw Chat Noir as ladybug would be immensely more significant than the guilt she feels right now. But she didn't care. 

She wanted to forget about everything. Being ladybug, Luka, being the new guardian, even Adrien .She wanted to feel something other than responsibilities, secrets, guilt, hurt- anything. 

* * *

Chat tilted his head and leaned down once again to meet marinette's soft yet puffed lips due to her crying. He could taste her tears on her lips, the saltiness. He slowly moved his arm to wrap around her waist as their tender kiss went from its soft, gentle, and tender phase to pure passion. Chat slipped his tongue in her mouth as Marinette moaned softly, and the tongue continued to go deeper as Marinette learned how to use her tongue quickly after. Chat's hands slowly ran from her waist to the curves of her ass as he groped her tightly. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and passionately started to kiss the side of her neck, the nape of her neck, the pulse point of her neck as he moved down till her shirt was in the way- his hands still groping her, both of them barely being able to catch their breath. Chat looked at Marinette "are you sure about this?" Marinette nodded. "If you want to," chats cat ears shot up in excitement as he threw himself back into a heated, passionate make-out session. He was pushing hard on her. Being this close she could feel his dick getting harder against her. No, she could feel it throbbing through his leather pants. His hands still groping her, squeezing her. His chest pinned to her breasts, his tongue swirling around in her mouth. She moaned again, "chat." This just spurred him on more and he reached for the bottom of her t-shirt, not wanting to separate his lips from her, he ripped it off. The rip was obviously loud enough to be heard by her but she didn't seem to care right now. She would tomorrow for sure, but right now she refused to leave his lips too. He unhooked her bra, after struggling a few times. He finally parted his lips from Marinette and looked down at her naked breasts. "Wow." they were both blushing as if all the blood in their body had come up and settled in one place, their cheeks- and ears. The Chat went on, "I could get used to the sight." Marinette blushed harder if it even was possible at this point but managed to say "don't."

Remembering very clearly that them knowing each other's identity leads to a future where Chat- just the thought made her sad again. She was using Chat now to get rid of her own pain. She was risking the fate of the world at this second. She forced herself to remember that she isn't revealing shes ladybug to chat and therefore he wouldn't ever see her as a love interest. That put her mind to ease but only because she wanted this. She needed this. She pulled him back down for their kiss. This time chats hands went down from her waist to inside her pants. Eventually getting frustrated, he pulled them down and then slipped his hand inside the waistband of her panties. He was starting from the rear end to feel her bare ass. Then slowly moved his hand to the front feeling her wetness. 

Knowing how wet he had made her aroused him like hell. He purred against her and deepen his tongue in her mouth. He slipped his claw inside her slowly as her moans got louder and he put his other hand over her mouth to not let her scream. 

"Not here- my- my- r-rooo-room. Ahh chaaaa-t," he grabbed like a bride and jumped to her bed from the skylight. Yanked her underwear all the way off as he began kissing around her clitoris as she pulled on to his hair. "God, you're so wet, princess." he took one finger and slid it all the way in "chat," she moaned. He pulled out his finger, and this time, inserted two, slowly, "cha-chat chaatt!" He quickly pulled her up resting one of his hands behind her back to hold her up as he kissed her to ease the moaning into his mouth rather than the world. He pulled out his fingers once again and this time entered three. Marinette's moans got louder as she wanted to scream his name. He swirled his fingers inside her, and she arched her back, breathing heavier than she was before, sighing, "CHATTT!"

* * *

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As the sun shined on her face, Marinette woke up in her bed. She was all tucked in her blanket, and her clothes were folded across the foot of her bed. She suddenly realized she was naked and jumped from her bed, falling from her bed on to the floor, making loud thud noise. "Ow."

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki rushed, flying over to her before turning her back towards her after realizing that Marinette was still butt naked. 

"AHHHH I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, Tikki. DON'T LOOK HERE GIVE ME A MINUTE!!" 

Marinette climbed up to her bed and frantically put her clothes back on. She only stumbled a few times along with making a few weird squeals as she was still freaking out about what Tikki Iwould be thinking right now. 

* * *

She slowly climbed the stairs down from her bed to her floor. 

"Tikki, are you mad at me?" Marinette asked in a very hushed voice. But Tikki Was nowhere to be seen in her room. "Tikki?" Suddenly her trap door opened from below with sabine climbing up fast with tom following behind. "What happened we heard a loud banging sound?" said sabine. 

Marinette embarrassed, trying to come up with a fast reply or lie in a sense, but is it actually a lie? I mean technically she had fallen. She didn't need to go over why… right? 

"I'm fine- just fell off my bed." 

Sabine and tom had a worried look on their face "you fell? Are you okay?" said Tom. "that bed is pretty high up." said Tom as he looked at his wife, who then said, "I knew it was a bad idea to let her have her bed up the ladder." "yea-" Tom was in the middle of agreeing with his wife when being cut off by his daughter. "No, it's fine, really! I'm okay." Marinette began as she was frantically waving her hands around to give motion gestures. "I Only fell because I was trying to see if I could jump off the bed and land on my feet, but then my foot slipped on the blanket and then bam I was on my back. Like on the floor. Basically, the bed is fine. "Tom and Sabine both blinking at this point while staring at their daughter blankly, "okay… if you say so." says Sabine while turning from Marinette to her Husband. "I think we have customer's downstairs, let us know if you feel pain, okay, honey." "Okay, mom, thanks."

With those words being exchanged, Both sabine and tom traveled down the ladder from the trap door. 

* * *

  
  


Tikki came floating from behind the computer screen "that could've gone worse."

"So, I Guess you are mad…"

"Marinette, You are the guardian. Master Fu chose you for a reason. I trust you with every last breath. You are the best ladybug I Have ever served. Everyone breaks down once in a while. I'm just scared because of the future- what if you fall in love with hi-" 

"IKNOW IKNOW. It was completely stupid. God did that actually happen? Did I lose my virginity to Chat noir? Please tell me it didn't actually happen. Why do I want it to happen again? I bet I'm not even the first random girl he had sex with to comfort. He probably does this all the time-"

"I Doubt Chat Noir, the superhero of Paris, madly in love with ladybug openly, would go around eating every sad girl in Paris out." Tikki cut Marinette's self-conscious rant off.

"Right… He loves ladybug… and ladybug just used her human self to use her partner as a sex toy to feel better about her self." Marinette's voice started to break as Tikki Snuggles against her cheek. "If he finds out, I'm ladybug, and he'll hate me forever. What have I done?" Marinette whimpered. "The past is in the past. Besides, maybe he'll just be happy that he got to do ladybug on a rooftop?" 

"First of all, he did not do me on the rooftop; he felt me up on the rooftop," said Marinette as Tikki giggled. "But I hope so. Chat Noir has been my partner since day 1. If I'm the new guardian, that means chat noir has to play the role ladybug once did, which requires him to know who I am. And Ito knows who he is." 

"Marinette, there's still danger to that. Hawkmoth knows you're the guardian, and he could use chat noir against you to reveal yourself or the other way around. "

"I know, Tikki. All of this stress and school and Luka are the reason why last night ended up happening in the first place. except now I Have additional stress of chat noir turning into chat blanc as well."

"He won't turn into chat blanc just after having sex with you. You can't be that bad in bed." says the red kwami, and they both burst into laughter. When they both finally stopped, Tikki was the first to ask, "hey, Marinette, last night was your first time, right?"

Marinette blushed and simply nodded her head

Tikki: "I know it's a big deal for everyone's first time, and you can't really share that it was with chat noir, so I'm here to talk about it."

Marinette cupped Tikki in both hands and pulled her to nuzzle against her cheek. "Thank you, Tikki." 

T: "So, how was it?" 

M: "it was perfect… I think!! I don't exactly have a frame of reference but it was good! Alya had said that most people's first time isn't the best experience, but honestly, I have no complaints about it." Tikki giggled at how awkward Marinette sounded and how red she was turning due to her shyness. Marinette looked up and gave Tikki an awkward yet shy smile and continued, "I kind of wish it had been Luka though… not that Chat Noir didn't feel safer--- I-" Marinette said as she looked down at her hands. Tikki gave her a sympathetic look as Marinette went on with near tears in her eyes. "Tikki, I miss him. I should've given this a chance before I decided i couldn't move on from Adrien, which was just an excuse because the real reason i let him go was that i thought i couldn't handle everything" she says as she puts her hands on her face, once again crying. 

  
  


* * *

Meanwhile, in Adrien's house.

"Let's hear your success with the piano, son."

Adrien begins to play for his father, forgetting the song he was meant to play a few times and hitting the wrong keys, and he can just imagine his father's disappointment each time he messed up until he No longer needed to conceive. "I don't need to hear anything more." Gabriel Agreste stood up in front of the grand piano in his son's room and raised his hand. "Haven't you been practicing when told to, Adrien?" 

"Of course I have, Father!" said Adrien louder than he intended to while also being fully aware that he was lying.

"You clearly haven't been." Gabriel gave his son a stern look and turned to face his assistant 

"Nathalie, could you update Adrien's schedule to make sure he now practices the piano daily for 1 hour. He will be playing for me again next week, and if there are no improvements, he is perfectly capable of gaining a great education from you."

"But father!" Adrien protested. He was mostly showing his protest in the regard of school being taken out of his life. The one thing that made him feel ordinary. The one thing that gave him a sense of warmth and a feeling of home. The one place he saw his friends that his father didn't approve of. Friends who made him feel loved and accepted him even when he couldn't really give them much of his time. 

"This discussion is over. I'll be in my office."

Nathalie and Gabriel had both exited Adrien's luxuries room, and so naturally, Plagg floated out of Adrien's shirt's pocket. "Well, maybe if you weren't busy eating your girlfriend out in the middle of the night, you'd be able to practice before you went to sleep." Plagg jokingly sassed Adrien. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I need to practice."

"So… you're not going to deny the girlfriend thing?"

"What? Marinette? She's not my girlfriend. She's just a very good fri-" started Adrien as Plagg cuts him off and begins "yes yes yes she's a very good friend who has creepy pictures of you beside her bed because she loves fashion, she's a very good friend who loves Luka, just a VERY good friend who was the first REAL girl you ever saw naked. Yuh. just a good friend. I've heard these speeches before. Have you seen my cheese that I've been aging for 345 days?"

A: "YOU'VE BEEN AGING CHEESE IN MY ROOM!?!"

P: "...no… did I say aging cheese? I meant growing roses that you can give to the pigtail girlfriend."

Adrien gave Plagg a sad look. "I know you're not actually growing roses, but you know ladybug would never accept them," Plagg facepalms himself. Man this man is the first chat noir that makes me want to cataclysm myself, thought Plagg. "I MEANT THE OTHER PIGTAIL GIRL. MARINETTE. Man, you really aren't focusing on the important parts of this conversation" went Plagg. 

"What is the important piece of this conversation?" asked Adrien, and he genuinely looked curious to know the answer. 

Plagg sighed out loud, making sure Adrien could hear his frustration, "You. Had sex. With. a. Civilian. As chat. Noir. And. That. Girl. Is. Someone Adrien. Cares. About. I think he does, at least??" Plagg responded by speaking slower than a snail. 

A: "What? Why is that a question? Of course I care about her! She's a great friend. I mean, she's great in every possible way that I can think of. I just- she was hurt last night. I was just comforting her. Comfort sex. That's a thing. It didn't mean anything, and it won't happen again."

The black kwami crossed his arms and gave his owner a stern look as Adrien began to play the piano and obey his father. 

P: "Uh, huh, so Are you gonna go see her again tonight?" 

A: "well, I mean, I have to go make sure she feels better now. Obviously. And besides, I did still have sex with her, so I should at least not disappear, right? Or id be a jerk who runs away after having sex?"

P: "I know I'm old and don't really care for much other than my cheese," says Plagg as he was downing his cheese in his mouth. "But the whole not calling or showing up again only applies for people who were both expecting a relationship. Not for comfort sex."

A: "well, she's still my friend, and I need to check up on her."

P: "right. Of course." 

Adrien continues to practice his piano in hopes that he would be able to impress his father enough by next Saturday to convince him that going to school was not going to get in the way of his extracurricular activities. 

* * *

A few minutes passed as Adrien was still playing his piano, and Plagg was laying on Adrien's bed in pure comfort while enjoying his cheese.

"Hey, was your first time like good?" 

"Fuck off, Plagg."

"Come on i tell you all about my experience with my lovely cheese."

"I'd prefer to not know about your eating habits."

"Okay, fine, then tell me why you got weirded when she said she was dating Luka?"

Adrien quickly got defensive. "Yeah, was. She's not anymore!"

P: "That's what I said…" Geesh, you say one thing. This dumbass is in love with both sides of ladybug and won't admit it or realize they're the same goddamn person. See, this is why cheese is better than people. Plagg thought to himself as he floated back to the bed to enjoy his Camembert 

P: “you sure you don’t have a crush on her?”

A: “No. I’m in love with ladybug, Plagg. Besides I owe it to Kagami to give her a chance before I can think of someone who doesn’t feel that way about me at all. Marinette had sex with chat noir, someone she’s comfortable with. She can’t stay in the same room as me without Alya or Nino. Hell, she can’t even talk to me. If she found out I was Chat Noir, I'm sure she would be really upset and disappointed. Wait. Can she sue me for rape if she finds out who I am? Wow consent is kind of weird when you have two personas.”

P: “eh. I think you’re fine.” says Plagg Waving hand in a downward position to Adrien. “But what is happening with Kagami?”

Adrien sighed and looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking up and responding “She’s not ladybug. But Maybe it’s time to move on…”

Plagg smacked his forehead once again wishing he could pull his out of his skull except he had no hair. “WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO MOVE ON WITH MARINETTE THEN!? YOU ALREADY ATE HER OUT!!!” 

Adrien got confused at first from the Kwamis random outburst but then got frustrated having to explain that Marinette felt nothing for him for the 1 millionth time “Because!!! She doesn’t-” 

A huge explosion could be heard from outside the window. “Well, saved by an akuma I guess. Plagg, Claws Out!!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Marichat fanfics have tikki so angry about Mari doing Chat I decided to make her kinder bc honestly don't ya'll think tikki would actually be like vv supportive?? especially now that mari is a guardian? Also, were gonna pretend the characters are like 16-17 because other wise, it is weird.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying and also feel free to make suggestion!!  
> (this story does have a reveal and I have that planned but leading up to it is starting to be difficult lol)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, there M'- I mean Ladybug," says Chat as he swings down from his baton on to a rooftop where Ladybug was already fighting the Akuma.   
"Are all cats always this late or are?" she says, blocking the Akuma's attack with her yoyo "an exception."   
C: "I'm one of a kind; thank you very much."  
Ladybug rolls her eyes at Chat Noir before deciding that it's probably a wise idea to explain the Akuma situation as she understands it. "The Akuma is in officer Roggers. I still haven't been able to figure out exactly where yet." Chat swings his baton as a shield to defend himself against "Defender."   
Chat said his thoughts out loud "well, last time officer Rogers was akumatized, his Akuma was in his whistle."   
Ladybug and chat noir both just swing their yoyo and baton as continuously backing up inch by inch, playing defense in this match.   
L: "Maybe, but we don't know for sure that- that that's where the Akuma is."  
C: "then maybe you should get us some luck because this cat does not always land on its feet."  
L: "LUCKY CHARM"  
L: "huh?"  
C: "what is it?"  
L: "You have to stay here and stall!! I'll be right back."  
C: "Again?"  
L: "i know. I'm sorry. I'll be right back."  
Ladybug takes her to leave to her human self's room because, honestly, where else does a highschool student hide a magical box containing multiple miraculous that are capable of giving powers to ordinary people?  
Ugh, this better work because I can't put up with lying to the one person who has my back like no one else. The Person I trust the most in this world thought Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chat Noir continued to block attacks, barely being able to keep his defenses up any longer by himself. It seemed as if the Defender was getting more reliable and faster by the minute. He could shoot balls of laser blasts through his hand that made citizens praise his daughter. Chloe and Sabrina probably got into a fight.   
"Fuck this. CATACLYSM" He ran through the blasts and grabbed onto what would have been officer roger's whistle. The whistle turned to dust.... Defender did not transform back to the police officer. "Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea," says Chat, realizing he had pissed the akumatized officer off just a tad and started to slowly back away. Not to mention that if Ladybug didn't come back in five minutes, he was pretty much screwed. "You know. I've always thought your daughter was pretty cool. Maybe we can all go out for coffee sometime?" The Defender raised both of his arms, powering his next attack to be slowed, but larger. MUCH larger. "LADYBUG WHERE ARE YOU?" Chat ran as fast away as he could from the attack that was about to emerge on to his city.

* * *

As he was running away from the blast, he ran into a familiar face. "Chat Noir? What are you doing? You're supposed to be a distracting defender while I get help. I really can't tell you anything right now."   
"Yeah, ladybug, that's fine and all, but I've used my cataclysm, and I don't know how to stop that thing," he pointed to the giant light heading their way. "I need to recharge." 

"Ughhh, why did this- why now-ugh" okay okay it's fine everything is fine "chat. This is the miraculous of the turtle. Entrusted to Nino Lahiffe. Find him, give him the miraculous, I trust you will return this to me after this mission."   
"You can count on me, ladybug!"  
"I know. I need to get Rena Rouge. Hurry! And meet back here!"  
"Got it!!!"

* * *

I didn't look too shocked to know that Nino is the Carapace, right? Holyshit, my best friend, is also a miraculous holder! Sure not a permanent one, but dudeee, this is awesome. Ladybug trusted me for the first time to know the identity of a miraculous holder! And it turns out to be my Best friend! What are the odds!!  
Chat Noir leaped into Nino's bedroom through his window and handed him the miraculous "give back when we're done. Deal?"  
Nino: "deal, dude!"  
They rush back to the spot they agreed to meet again in and find that rena rouge and Ladybug are already back fighting the Akuma to the best of their ability.   
Chat: "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but i have 2 minutes left."   
Ladybug took charge and gave out everyone their tasks. Rena creates a mirage of chat noir along with Carapace and yourself attacking the Defender from where we stand right now and go into hiding. Carapace shelters the real Chat Noir, I'm going to stay here with the mirages and attack as well, chat you and Carapace sneak up while I distract it after you recharge, the Akuma should be in his hat."   
Everyone repeats "got it" as they get into their positions   
After around 5 minutes chat cataclysms the hat once the ladybug lucky charm was put into effect. "Pound it."  
"Miraculous ladybug!!!" 

* * *

The four superheroes went back above the rooftops to find an empty alley where they could collect the miraculous back from Rena Rouge and Carapace.   
"Uh, isn't he supposed to leave?" says Rena rouge.   
Right maybe Carapace was pushing luck because Ladybug had no other choice, but she's not going around trusting me with everything. Probably won't ever be earning that much trust. Chat pulled his baton out and turned his back on the group, disappointed and hurt once again. He was ready to take his leave just when Ladybug held his shoulder. When he turned back to face her she nodded to let him know it was okay for him to stay. She met carapace and Rena rouge ready to make a speech. "Around 5 Months ago, Master Fu left me to be the guardian of the miraculous box. It hasn't been easy- The peacock miraculous is a lot stronger now, and Akuma's haven't exactly been down. I have no training and I'm using Fu's notes to decipher what I can about the miraculous along with keeping up with my life which really isn't any important to you-" The trio was amazed yet shocked but also confused at this random speech "ladybug-" chat started. "I'm not done. Um what i'm trying to say is that i can't do this alone. I know a big part of revealing identities was placed but Chat Noir will no longer be out of the inner circle. This doesn't mean you can reveal yourself, chat. That's still dangerous. Hawk Moth wants the black Cat and Ladybug's miraculous." She turned solely to chat "I'm sorry you were in the dark all this time. I do trust you—more than anything. I promise everything will end soon. All the lies and secrets will end soon. I promise"

* * *

Marinette drowns her head into her pillow. "Why? WHY AM I SO STUPID? 'AlL tHe LiEs wIlL eNd SoOn'??? NO, THEY WON'T!!!"   
"Okay, Marinette, calm down. It's going to be fine," says Tikki as she floats around her owner, trying to calm her down.   
"NO, IT WON'T!! THE SECRETS CANT END BECAUSE IF I TELL HIM IM MARINETTE THEN HE'LL HATE ME BECAUSE I LIED TO HIM AND HAD SEX WITH HIM!! TIKKI HE'S MY FRIEND AND god in such a klutz."   
"Marinette, master fu once told you there is a right time for everything. You don't have to force this right now. I know that you think that since you're a guardian now, you have to include him in everything the way master fu did, but it doesn't have to be this fast. Maybe, for now, he can just know the other miraculous holder's identity. When the opportunity presents itself and he absolutely has to know who the guardian is, he will. There is a right time for everything; you can't force it."   
Marinette let out a huge sigh. "I don't want him to feel like I don't trust him or that I don't have his back. I do. I just-"   
Tikki: "I know." Tikki nuzzled up against Marinette's cheek to comfort her.   
Not a couple seconds later, the adoration of their friendship was compromised due to none other but a phone call.   
"It's Luka-"   
T: "ANSWER IT"   
M: "Hello" 

* * *

"Eat your cheese faster, and it's night time, I wanna check on Marinette tonight."  
"Ugh. Can't we ever just relax and eat cheese peacefully."  
"Plagg, that's is legit all you do."  
P: "okay, but you can join."  
A: "Plagg down it faster."  
"Okay okay" plagg down the entire slice of cheese in one go. "I'm ready," he says while his mouth was still stuffed, and he was still chewing.   
"Plagg, claws out!!"

* * *

"What are we doing here, Luka."  
"I- I thought maybe." He lifted his gaze from the ground to look at Marinette's face, but unfortunately, it had been turned away from him. She looked sad… as if this meeting pained her as much as it hurt him. Everything felt like it was broken. His heart could feel physical pain.   
He walked to get closer to Marinette, doing everything in his power not to grab her, pull her in and just hold her wishing time would never ever pass. He suddenly caught himself, reaching out and stopped himself. He grabbed onto the railing of the balcony instead and stood right next to her.  
"I thought that maybe by now we could put this whole thing behind us. Be together again, Marinette."  
"We can't…" she sniffled a little. She definitely sniffled; she's not happy about this either, so why the fuck is she doing this. Why is she hurting both of us for no reason? Is there a reason?  
"Why not? Marinette, God, Mari, I'm trying so hard to understand here what did I do? I'm sorry I swear whatever it was it won't happen aga-"  
"Luka, Luka, Luka. Hey. Shh. This is not your fault. Okay? You didn't do anything. You are nothing but amazing to me, and I appreciate you so much!" This was causing her physical pain. There were now tears in her eyes as she was cutting him off  
"Then… why are you doing this." he said in a hushed voice with his voice cracking that tore Marinette's heart farther apart.   
"Mari, I love you."  
As soon as those words left his mouth, Marinette became a sobbing mess. Luka grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You're crying. This is hurting you as much as it's hurting me. Please tell me how to fix this. Marinette I swear I will fix it, I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Please don't do this."   
"I don't want to lose you either" she was still whimpering as tears were flowing out of her eyes.  
"Then help me figure this out." Luka said in a calm, hurting tone, "Is it because of Adrien? Do you still have feelings for him-"  
She finally looked up to meet his gaze with sad eyes and responded, "No. I- He was my first love so yea I still think of what could have been and sometimes I get nervous around him but with you everything makes sense. I can be myself with you and you make me feel so loved and so cared about. Luka, since I've been with you, Adrien has become nothing but a fantasy I no longer desire. I swear." she was rapidly assuring him that Luka had never been a backup or second option for her. That she, in fact, genuinely had feelings for him- has feelings for him. But still has to let go of him for unknown reasons, even if it hurts.  
"If It's not me, and it's not Adrien, Mari, what is it? Is it school? I can help in any way you need it!"  
"It's not school either, Luka."  
"Is it your parents? I can talk to them. I can reassure them." he placed his hands on Marinette's face to cup it as he also wiped her tears off "I can assure them how much I love their daughter. Mari, I will do my best to fix whatever put us in this situation. I just- I just can't lose you…"  
Marinette loudly sobbed this placing the cheek of her face on his right hand and tilting her head toward his hand. she closed her eyes and let her tears fall onto his hand. "I'm Ladybug, Luka."   
there was an ominous silence in the night. They stood there. Luka didn't remove his hand from her face. He was consumed by shock and a million things that made him feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. My Marinette is Ladybug. Was she not ready to tell me, and I pushed her? Fuck. The Person who has saved Paris over and over again- The Person who has saved me over and over again has been Marinette... My Marinette is Ladybug. Shit. I dated Ladybug and didn't even know? There was so much going on in his head mostly realizations of the fact that Marinette always disappeared when Ladybug appeared, Marinette had never been Akumatized. Everything was coming together. But all he could say was, "I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me if you weren't ready to."  
"you're not surprised?"  
"yeah- a little, I guess. But I've never doubted how truly amazing you are... besides everything kind of makes sense now. I'm confused about how I didn't figure this out sooner, actually." Luka chuckled a little as Marinette lips widened into a smile even though tears were still falling out.   
"Just because you're Ladybug doesn't mean you can't have a normal life, you know." Luka moved his hands from her face to her hair and pulled her ribbons off and leaned down to meet her lips. Marinette didn't pull away. She kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, got on her tiptoes as she deepened the kiss. "I love you, Marinette." Luka whispered. "with or without the mask."  
"I know," she said. "It's still hard to juggle everything... Luka, I don't want to end up neglecting you or causing you to get hurt. I would never forgive my self."  
"Nothing will happen. I understand what I'm getting my self into here."  
M: "I know you think you do. But you don't."  
L: "Okay fine. What if we stay friends. You'll see that nothing terrible will happen. You'll see that I won't feel neglected. And if I'm around and you wanna make out- I won't COMPLAIN."   
Marinette finally let out a laugh as Luka continued after looking at her laughing and smiled, "please."  
Marinette simply nodded her head and rested her head against his shoulder as they looked at the city lights from her balcony. 

* * *

Chat Noir landed on her roof quietly as he saw from a distance that she was alone and didn't want to startle her. He wasn't sure who it was from far away, so he had to come in closer. His suspicion was correct. That was Luka. Had they already made up and gotten back together? Was everything she said last night about someone else being on her mind a lie? Her head on his shoulder. His arm around her waist. Everything about this picture made the pit of his stomach hurt. It's not like he cared. Last night didn't mean anything. They were friends, but she had never even bothered to tell him there was someone in her life. He had visited her a few times on Patrols. Or just when he felt lonely. He'd watch her sketch, and his day would brighten up whenever Marinette's face lit up after she found new inspiration for a design. She would bring him cookies or macaroons she helped her father make. They'd talk about her school stories even though he had already known about them but would still laugh at her versions. One time she tackled me down to paint my claws—the thoughts brought a massive grin on his face.  
Yeah, the visits weren't daily, but he assumed them to be better friends than she did. Hell, maybe Plagg was right. Maybe I did start to develop a crush. I mean, she is cute. But I still stand it. I love Ladybug. Besides, there's Luka. Luka is a good guy. This still hurts, though. What the fuck? No, Adrien, this doesn't hurt. This is hormones talking. You had sex with a friend and wanted it to happen again because it was comfortable and someone you trusted. Right. This isn't feelings; this is hormones wanting some. Chat Noir extended his baton and quietly leaped off the roof as he had never been there to begin with. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry if lukanette hurt you.   
> But honestly I can't really flick him out. Mari has to realize he lacks something she wants and chat will here to deliver it. but for that to happen chat needs to realize he likes mari and that can only happen if hes jealous. Because these character's are uhm "utterly stupid."   
> Hope you enjoyed this and again comment for any suggestions :) Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Dang. Cant believe i wrote smut. so enjoy while i go bathe in holy water to wash my sins away. There will be more chapters!!!!


End file.
